Decreasing form factors in wireless communication devices coupled with a proliferation of wireless protocols by which the devices couple with various networks are challenging device design. Some designs employ a large passive antenna that is capable of covering a full radio-frequency (RF) band, even if the device ultimately operates primarily or even exclusively with only a relatively small subset of the RF band.